Darkness within
by eddie280392
Summary: Casey has an evil heritage, how long can he resist the evil that is calling him? and can the others figure out what's going on and help before it's too late? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Within

**The Darkness Within**

"Casey we need that pizza like 5minutes ago." Lily called from the restaurant. "It's coming." Casey called back looking at the pizza he had just accidentally burned with his bare hand. "Come on Casey, no pressure." He mumbled to himself, "Just make another one, calm down it's no big deal, burning something with your bare hand doesn't prove anything." He said as he began to make another one. "You're a ranger now and you left that part of your past way behind." Casey finished his shift without further problems and then went to the loft with the others.

Lily came into the room where Casey and Theo were playing basketball, "Casey there's someone on the phone for you." Lily said as she took his place on the court. "Who could be calling for me?" Casey thought, He got to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Casey long time no speak eh?"

"Dad?"

"You thought you'd heard the last of us after running out a few years ago didn't you. But you were wrong, we're coming to find you and when we do you had better be ready to be evil because if you're not then……… well let's just say we won't give you a choice."

"We? Mum as well?"

"That's right bye son." The line went dead and Casey made his way back to the loft. 'Ok so maybe I didn't leave my past far enough behind.' He thought. "Hey Casey, what was that about?" Theo asked, "Erm my folks are coming to town." He replied. "Cool, can we meet them?" Lily asked, "I'm not sure maybe." Casey said awkwardly, he then took that opportunity to leave before any questions could be asked.

Casey ran for the park across town, it was usually empty about now, he looked behind him for a split second but ran straight into a little boy. They both fell over and groaned as they tried to get back up. "Watch where you're going mister." Said the kid angrily. "Hey you ran into me as well as vice versa." They sighed and sat back down. "So who were you running from?" Casey asked him, "Some kids in my class." "Bummer, so I take it you haven't asked anyone to help you deal with them then?" The kid shook his head. "What about you what were you running from?" the kid asked. "My heritage." "Your what?" "Heritage, every member of my family for generations has been evil, it's like in our blood, but I can't be evil I'm not allowed no matter how appealing it sounds."

"Well, I'm not trying to make you evil but if it sounds that appealing then why not be evil?" the kid asked, "I'm fighting against evil, not for it, I was made red ranger." Casey told him, "Erm I'm not an expert in being a ranger but I don't think you were meant to tell me that." Casey just shrugged, "Being a hero is over rated. I don't think I caught your name what is it?" "I'm Craig, 11years old." "Casey, 18" "Nice to meet you." "You to, now where are these people you were running from?" Casey asked.

Craig and Casey walked to the end of the park, where Casey saw a bunch of kids all roughly the same age as Craig, holding what Casey assumed was Craig's IPOD, money, and Laptop. They walked up to the gang, "Hey I don't believe that belongs to you." The leader of the gang was a big guy, with a lot of expensive looking jewellery on, "What is it to you?" he said. "Well you seem to have taken it from my friend so it has a lot to do with me." Casey smiled then said, "Do you guys like the power rangers by any chance?" they all nodded and there was a mumble about the red ranger. "So if Craig was friends with the red ranger you wouldn't bother him?" "Of course not." Craig quickly pulled Casey to floor level and whispered to him, "You're not honestly thinking of telling them are you?" "Maybe, alright fine I'll go away ranger up came back and hey presto get you're stuff back."

Casey went off behind a building and morphed then came back and got Craig's stuff back, then he saw his parents in the distance he was still in ranger form, they would attack him for sure, he couldn't power down then his parents would know he was a ranger. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Casey said, "What's wrong Mr ranger sir?" Asked one of the kids in the gang. "Nothing just my parent over there, let's just say not a ranger fan. Sorry I gotta bail I'll see you soon, bye Craig." "Bye Casey, Erm I mean Mr red ranger." Craig called after him as Casey disappeared.

Casey got back to the restaurant as fast as he could and fled up the stairs, he then ran to his room and flicked the switch on. "Hello Casey." Casey slowly turned around to see…


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness Within 2

**The Darkness Within 2**

Lily and RJ watched as Casey fled up to his room faster than they had seen him before. "What is going on with him?" Lily asked, "I have no idea, I suppose we should find out." RJ replied. Theo who had just walked in the room said, "Well his folks are coming to town, maybe that's the problem. I mean he didn't exactly seem thrilled that they were coming."

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Casey said nervously. "We told you we would find you, we just found you quicker than expected." She replied. "But I thought dad was coming." Casey said in confusion. "Oh he is here; he is downstairs meeting your friends." "WHAT?!" Casey shouted and ran out of the room and jumped down the stairs.

Downstairs RJ was now serving a new customer, "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. Table for one?" The man shook his head, "No three my wife and son will be here momentarily. In fact here is my son now." He said as Casey ran into the restaurant. "Dad what are you doing here?" Casey said trying to yank him away. "Casey slow down, let the man breath." RJ said. "Fine, RJ this is my father, father this is RJ my erm boss." Lily and Theo came downstairs to see what was going on, "And this is Lily and Theo my erm work mates, Lily Theo this is my father." They all shook hands and greeted each other with smiles. RJ pulled Casey to the side, "Why haven't you told your parents about who we all are? The rest of us have and I gave you permission to." Casey ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think it's a good idea." "Are you sure, I could tell them." "JUST LEAVE IT RJ! I'm not going to tell them so just drop it." Casey walked out and plastered a fake smile on his face to join the others again, leaving RJ thinking, "Whoa what's eaten him?"

Later on Casey, his mum Sally, and his dad Marcus were up in Casey's room. "Casey the time has come, the power rangers must fall and you will be there to help defeat them." Casey ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah about that, erm I'm not sure I can do this." Marcus smiled, "Well we are!" Marcus raised a hand and a purple glow surrounded Casey and then it stopped. "What did you do?" Casey asked. "We gave your heritage a boost, I know you feel it Casey, you try to hide it but every now and again it comes out, but you keep it under control. Well not anymore, when your heritage comes out you will no longer be in control but will give in to the evil that runs through your veins." Casey's eyes widened, "No you can't do this." "Bye son." And they were gone. "Oh great just what I need as if keeping my heritage under control wasn't hard enough already."

Keep calm, Keep calm, that's all I have to do, nothing will go wrong. This is what Casey was telling himself, desperately trying to keep his heritage at bay, but he knew it was in vain there was no way he would be able to hold it off forever. Casey was sat in the loft in a world of his own, concentrating only on staying calm but completely ignoring RJ, Lily and Theo who were all training. Casey slowly began to rock back and forth with his arms wrapped around his legs. "Erm Casey are you feeling ok?" Casey looked up startled and then took deep breaths attempting to remain calm again. "Yeah Theo, I'm fine." "We're not buying it Casey, what's wrong?" Lily said walking over closely followed by RJ. Casey got up, "I'm fine, don't you trust me now?" "Its not that, we're worried you were sitting there rocking back and forth." "SO WHAT DOES THAT PROVE?" He shouted. "Casey calm down we just asked." RJ said, "WELL NEXT TIME KEEP YOUR BEAKS OUT." Casey's face suddenly lost its colour, "Oh no my heritage. Damn you dad." He whispered to himself as he felt his heritage rising.


	3. Chapter 3

Notice

Notice

Sorry i haven't updated in like a million years but i have been on holiday and back at college so yeah, i promise i will update soooon.

So i have two ideas on how the story can go and i need your help deciding, i can't update untill i have your views.

Should i have a Casey and RJ pairing? It's that simple yes or no people answer me. Hehe hopefully update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness within 3

**Darkness within 3**

Casey woke up in a dark damp alleyway alone. He got up and brushed himself off and walked out into the town square. He was shocked at what he saw, buildings had been reduced to rubble, and cars turned to scrap metal, people lay bleeding whilst paramedics tried to save them. 'What have I done?' Casey thought as his eyes wondered across the square, he made his way to JKP when Craig ran up to him. "Casey? Are you feeling erm better?" he asked cautiously. "What did I do?" he asked, "Well you ran out of JKP then you stopped and looked around, then your hands caught fire and your eyes were red, then you just attack everyone." Casey looked down in shame, "Did I attack RJ, Fran, Lily, and Theo?" "No they never came after you." Casey sighed, thanked Craig and walked back to JKP loft where the others were waiting.

"Where were you? We were all worried especially RJ he was beside himself, there was a maniac running around by the time we got there he had gone. Did he attack you? Was it Dai Shi? Tell us!" the shouted at him. 'Hmmm lying seems like the best option here, now what to say.' "Erm I was out talking to a friend, no I didn't even see whatever it was." The others didn't look convinced, "It was terrorising the city and your telling you never saw it? Not even once?" "Sorry guys I just didn't." Theo was about to open his mouth to argue back when the alarms went off.

The rangers went to fight, the rangers arrived on the scene to find Dai Shi's monster attacking. "Hey ugly over here." Casey shouted. The monster diverted its attention to the rangers trying to defeat them but failing. Just as the rangers were beginning to win, Casey felt a shooting pain in his head, he knew what it was, it was his inheritance. 'Why is this happening, I'm not angry, oh yeah the random attacks very clever dad, I get angry and it doesn't hurt, I try to resist and it hurts. Very clever trying to make me give in well I won't' Casey thought as he fell to his knees, the others looked at him in shock rushing over to him, he felt it taking over he had to power down and hide his morpher before it takes over completely, evil and ranger power probably don't go well together.

Casey didn't have time to do anything as his inheritance took over completely, still in ranger form, Casey now evil turned and stood by Dai Shi's monster "Rangers, you have survived too long, it's time to end your lives slowly and painfully." Casey said with an evil laugh at the end. "What the hell?" Rj commented.


End file.
